


Telekinetic Episodes

by LeeIsDead



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeIsDead/pseuds/LeeIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard runs a comic book store, Frank is your typical runaway in need of a job, at least, that's what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most original stories I have ever written. Thoughts?
> 
> xxLee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well baby, better take my advice. A black cat crossed your path twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit: The Who. (great band).

Frank remembered it as if it were just yesterday, the day he discovered he wasn’t normal. He was a first grader living in a foster home, it seems like a sad situation, but Frank found it hard to be sad over people he had never met in the first place.

Frank was the stereotypical doorstep baby, the ones that you see in movies, abandoned on a porch in the rain. Or at least thats what he was always told. He remembered it was nearing christmas, the classroom buzzing with anticipation of the holidays. As the teachers didn’t want to put forth any real effort, they had just told the kids to cut out paper snowflakes, passing out white paper and scissors.

Frank was not a very artistic child, and he struggled in the task of snowflake making, cutting jagged lines into the paper in a desperate attempt in making it resemble something remotely similar to falling snow. 

A rather snobby kid that Frank can’t remember the name of chose to look over at his sad, little snowflake, not impressed with Frank’s work. He began taunting with things like, “Wow, is that the best you can do?” and “No wonder you have no friends.” 

He tried in keeping his head down and ignoring the snob of a kid, but the mention of how friendless Frank actually was caused him to cringe. He knew he was a loner, he wasn’t sure why, but deep down he felt it had to be that way, but it still hurt for someone else to point it out. 

Frank snapped his head up glaring at the snobby child. “I do so have friends!” He lied.

“Where? I’m not your friend, no one here likes you.”

Frank now knows that it was a petty thing to get upset over, but he was only five, he could barely say his Abc’s, much less rationally judge a situation. Five year old Frank felt a rage that many first graders could never even imagine.

It shot through Frank, pumping throughout his system, spreading through his body, causing each limb to tingle. Frank’s tiny hands formed fists as he suddenly grew hypersensitive of everything around him. He could hear the teacher munching on chips across the room, he felt the snobby kid watching him, he heard a fly buzzing around the airduct, everything was suddenly obvious to him.

He stared out a window, thinking how great it would be if it would just shatter, how it would show everyone he was invincible, and it did. It just broke, as if hearing Frank’s command. Shattering glass across the room of children, causing them to shriek and run to the opposite side of the class. 

After that, each window followed. Cracking and shattering as Frank wished them to. At this point, everyone was flattened against the wall in a feeble attempt to not get cut by any of the falling shards. Everyone except Frank, who simply returned to the meaningless task of snowflake cutting, humming “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” under his breath.

The snob of a kid rose a shaking finger to Frank. “You, you did it. You- you’re a monster.” Tears rolling down his face as he pressed even closer to the wall, acting as if Frank was in fact the boogieman himself. Frank just stared at him for a while before shrugging and returning to struggling with his snowflake, which now just looked like a shredded up wad of white paper, mainly because it was in fact a shredded up wad of white paper, and it would never be a snowflake.  
… 

Frank watched the way the rubber bracelets on his arm bounced along with his every step. He knew running away from his foster home wasn’t the most orthodox solution to his problems, but he wanted to avoid hurting the people he loved.

Along the years he had been able to get somewhat of a grasp on his telekinesis, but even then he knew he was putting everyone at constant risk. Being seventeen he thought himself old enough to atleast talk someone into hiring him. 

After falling asleep on a bus and being shaken to life by the exasperated driver, he found himself in a place called Newark. He didn’t know how far from Belleville this place was and he didn’t care. All he cared about was the fact that he had gotten away and was now untraceable. He loved his foster parents dearly, but living with them kept them in constant danger, not that they were ever aware of that.

Frank shook the thought of his past life from his mind, and adjusted the straps of his bookbag. 

“Time to live for now.” He reminded himself quietly. 

He noted that the streets didn’t look exactly “family friendly” with it’s dark alleyways and shady faces. Frank wasn’t exactly sure what he was in search of, he knew he had to find somewhere to sleep. Luckily he had a considerable sum of money stuffed away in his pack pocket, enough to score him a rundown motel room for at least a week. 

Just as Frank was about to stop one of the suspicious looking people on the street for directions, he spotted a help wanted sign. Frank was well aware that working also posed a threat to others, but he had figured as long as he remained distanced from his coworkers he could keep everything under control. 

As Frank approached the little shop he was further excited to find that it was comic book store. Frank had been a lover of comics since he was a little kid, they’d always made him feel a little more normal. 

The bell signaled franks arrival, welcoming him to a quaint, cramped little shop with shelves stacked closely together. The only person there seemed to be a guy behind the counter with his face jammed in a comic. Frank timidly approached the desk, causing the guy to set down his book.

The man had shoulder length black hair that was clearly not natural, obvious due to the lighter roots just barely poking through. His eyes were a greenish hazel, the shade changing depending on the lighting. He flashed a cheesy smile at Frank, revealing rows of strange, stubby teeth. Overall, Frank found him pretty attractive, which was unfortunate considering Frank wouldn’t be able to act on it. 

“Hey, may I help you?” The guy asked, fake smile still in place. 

“Uh, I’m here for the help wanted sign.” Frank flapped his hand in the direction of the sign, awkwardly trying to signal what he meant. The guy nodded and ducked his head beneath the desk, resurfacing with several pieces of paper.

“Just, uh, fill these out and what not,” He instructed, shoving the papers towards Frank. “and I’ll look it over.”

“Oh, you own the place?”

“Eh, not necessarily, but it’s sort of a chain business, so the actual bosses could really care less about a random store in the middle of nowhere.” He shrugged.

Frank nodded and wandered over to a couch obscurely pushed into a tight fitting corner. He lied through most of the application. He made himself eighteen, thinking seventeen was just a little too young, and not thinking much of it considering his birthday was approaching anyway. For the address he just jotted down his real address, not knowing any other way to get around it. He just crossed out the phone number section, not having a phone. 

He brought the application back up to the counter and watched anxiously as the man read it. The guy was clearly skeptical, arching one eyebrow as he glanced over the application.

He looked back up at Frank. “You live in Belleville?”

Frank hadn’t thought of that. “Uh, yeah. I’m visiting.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

The guy sighed and threw the paper off to the side. “Why in the hell would anyone wanna visit Newark, New Jersey?”

“Uh, my brother. He lives here.” The guy nodded, still not seeming convinced.

“You know what kid? I’m gonna give it to you. Just because you’re cute.”

Frank’s heart skipped a beat. “Please don’t say that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t do friends. Or boyfriends. Or whatever. I just don’t do… people in general.” Frank quickly explained, tumbling over his words. “But thanks for the job.”

“Uh, you’re welcome?” The guy stated it as more of a question. “Just be here tomorrow at eight, kid. I’m Gerard, by the way.” With that he picked his book back up and made a shooing motion at Frank, clearly ready for him to leave.

Frank spun on his heel, gratefully escaping to the street, finally able to breathe. The last thing Frank needed was some sort of relationship. The whole reason he left Belleville was to distance himself from all people. As lonely as it sounded, it was for the best.

As Frank approached a shady looking motel that looked suitable for a slasher film he repeated this in his head.

It’s for the best. It’s for the best. It’s for the best.


	2. I Wanna Be Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane. I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain.

 The motel Frank had chosen was probably one of the most terrifying places he’s ever had to stay in. A couple of times he had even considered just leaving to sleep in an alley way. So far Frank had counted two rats, eight roaches, and was convinced at least ninety percent of the other people there were having violent sex. The other ten percent were most likely homeless.

 Frank realized that he was part of that ten percent, he was homeless. He had never really sat down to think about it until now.He missed his soft bed at home. Frank began to feel extremely angry. Frank had gathered from years of experimenting that when he was feeling something intensely he would usually have telekinetic episodes. So when he would be sad, angry, and, as sad as it is, happy, things would break or fly without him wanting it to.

 Obviously, this made it rather hard to be a normal human being. He could destroy a whole room with his brain just because he was depressed. This complication forced Frank to grow up quickly, to learn how to not feel things. Unfortunately, Frank is a passionate person, it's just his personality.

 Frank thought about how his foster mom would cry when she would climb the stairs to find him missing. Frank wasn’t stupid, he had left a note explaining everything best he could without revealing his secret. He was turning eighteen in less than a month, and then he was untouchable ,a legal adult. He had been planning this since he was thirteen, he had made sure the police wouldn’t be able to bring him back home. As long as he kept his head down for a month everything would play out smoothly. That didn’t stop him from being mad.

Mad at himself, mad at his “problem”, mad at the couple next door that wouldn’t shut up. He thought about everything building up inside him, screaming to be set free, to be heard, and then he snapped.

 A lamp flew by, and then a table, followed by the old 90’s phone, all smashing into the opposite wall. Frank sat on the creaky bed staring at the mess he had created. The shards of broken things that rest on the floor.  
   
Staring at what his mind was capable of.  
…  
 The chilly Jersey air bit at Frank’s cheeks as he leant against the outside of the comic book shop. He had been taking deep breaths, calming himself down. He was still slightly worked up after last nights episode. He was just tired of breaking things when he felt something. Tired of being scared to just let go. He had to come to terms with the fact that he would never be able to truly live.

He was snapped out of his rather redundant thoughts from the sound of keys being jammed into a lock.  He glanced over to see the same man, Gerard, from yesterday balancing a coffee in one hand and wrestling the doorknob with the other. After several minutes of grunting and whispered curses the door flew open, letting the scent of unturned pages waft out into the street.

 “Come on, kid. I’ll show you how to stock shelves.” Frank was pretty confident in his being able to set things on shelves without a demonstration, but he just shrugged and followed.

 Apparently, Frank was wrong in thinking he knew how to stack books because everytime he would set a comic in its place Gerard would scoff and shake his head disapprovingly from his position behind the counter. Acting as if there was actually a wrong way to place things.

 Frank was tempted to snap at him, but knew that that could only lead to bad things, so he was a good little employee and asked Gerard to repeat the shelf stocking demonstration. Gerard smiled, fakely of course, and began to over explain book stacking for the second time that morning.

 The day wasn’t all that worth explaining. A few kids came in. Some bought things. Others didn’t. Some bought comics worthy of purchase. Most bought useless things, such as fashion magazines and Sports Illustrated.

 The whole time Frank placed comics on shelves, and sighed dramatically every time Gerard would tutt at him. Frank sometimes wondered what would happen if he were to expose himself. Maybe they’d except him. Maybe they’d be impressed.

 Maybe they’d kill him.

 Frank shivered, deciding against ever revealing it to anyone. People were creatures of habit, and a long existing habit of everyone was to push away change. Turn a blind eye to it. Pretend it didn’t exist. Avoid it.

 Frank was change. Telekinesis was change. Change was bad. Frank was bad.

 Frank turned around to get the other box of comics from the pile of seemingly never ending boxes, only to run into someone’s chest. He looked up at Gerard, who stared down at him.

 “I said it’s closing time.” Gerard repeated.

 “And I spent the whole day listening to shelf stocking lectures.” This brought a grin to Gerard’s face.

 “Get used to it newbie. You clearly have no skills in this art.” Gerard began straightening some of the comics with a frown.

 Frank couldn’t help but smile, he was relieved his boss wasn’t a complete asshole. Frank made his way to the door, not looking forward to returning to his motel room, where his feelings would be able to fester.

 A hand stopped him, firmly placed on his shoulder.

 “Listen, kid, uh, Frank. Tomorrow would you like to go out to lunch?” Gerard questioned, slight nervousness peaking through his calm, collected facade. “I know you said you don’t generally do people, but if we’re working together I should at least get to know you, right?”

 No human relations.

“Well, I, uh…”

 No human relations.

“Come on, kid.”

 No human relations

 “I guess it couldn’t hurt, right?”

No human relations. No human relations. No human relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of lame. I promise it will get more exciting.
> 
> Title: Ramones 
> 
> xxLee


	3. I Against I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the fact of the matter is they just don't care to extend a helping hand to anyone else.

Frank studied the mildew growing on the end of the shower curtain as he reflected his day. He had immediately regretted agreeing to go to lunch with Gerard, he was aware it wasn't exactly anything intimate, but interacting with Gerard outside of a work environment contradicted every reason he'd come to Newark in the first place. If frank let it get out of hand in anyway he'd have to leave town.  
   
Frank decided to use the body wash a second time for good measure, you never know what diseases could be hanging around that motel bed.

 once Frank had exited the shower he didn't know what to with himself. He had brought along a few Harry Potter novels, but he had read those so many times it was as if the words were permenantly etched into the walls of his mind. Sighing dejectedly, he flopped back onto the bed.

 He was scared of tomorrow. He was scared of yesterday. He was scared of right now. Every time period was utterly terrifying. At any given moment, he could snap, and that'd be it. He had to admit it could be nice to have someone to talk to about these things. About the complete feeling of being trapped.

 Frank blew his fringe out of his eyes and rolled over, tired of listening to the ramblings of his inner thoughts. He hummed thoughtless tunes to himself, thinking of how great it'd be if he had been able to bring his guitar, until falling asleep. His dreams full of cages and secrets and death, as usual.

...  
   
"Hey, kid?" Frank was sitting on the same awkward couch he sat on when he applied, face jammed into Doom Patrol.

 "Uh huh?"

 Gerard was glaring down at the counter top as he attacked a stubborn stain with windex. "Lunch?"

 "I, uh, guess so." He placed the comic back on the shelf, trying to even out his breathing.  
 For most, this would just be a friendly coworker lunch. For Frank, this would be the first time he had voluntarily interacted with someone outside of his family in years.

 The restaurant Gerard had chosen was rather small, but still sufficiently busy. Upon being seated, Frank couldn't help but nervously pull at his fingers. His eyes rested on anything but Gerard, darting around the different paintings on the wall.

 "So, Frank, you said you're visiting a brother?" Frank's breath caught, if Gerard found out he was lying he might call the police, or worse Frank would lose his temper.

 Frank was going to have to lie.

 "I'm moving in. Just needed some independance.” Frank was shocked at how easily the lie had slid out, who knew that he was so skilled in the art of deception.

 Gerard nodded slowly, studying the boy who sat opposite to him carefully. Frank had been a mystery to Gerard since the day he had stumbled into his shop. Gerard knew Frank wasn’t being entirely truthful, he lived in a town where everyone knew everyone, and he had never heard the name Iero before now. Despite that, Gerard decided to play along. Eventually he’d figure out what Frank was so desperate to hide.

 Gerard realized that he hadn’t responded to Frank. “Right, what’s your brothers name?” He noted the way Frank fidgeted at the the question.

 “Uh, Owen.”

 “Funny, I’ve never met an Owen Iero.” Gerard mused.

 “He lives on the outskirts.” Frank lied, feeling like he was going to throw up. This is what he was afraid of, he was going to slip up for sure.

 Gerard nodded.

 The rest of lunch consisted of Frank stuttering out more lies, Gerard eyeing him suspiciously, and eating mediocre food in awkward silence.

…

Gerard was not satisfied with how the lunch went. He had originally meant to show Frank that he could be trusted, not interrogate the poor kid. Gerard glanced over at Frank, who had returned to the ugly couch in the corner with a comic.

 Gerard had to admit he thought Frank was attractive, adorable even, but Frank seemed to be extremely uncomfortable with normal human interaction. It made him wonder what had happened to Frank, people don’t get that anxious over something so insignificant unless they’ve been through a lot.

 Maybe he was abused.

 Gerard cringed, glancing over at Frank a second time. Maybe he just wasn’t fond of people. Gerard had heard of people like that before, people that just couldn’t handle being around other people. It made sense, humans were crazy.

 Gerard wasn’t the biggest fan of people either, but dealing with them is just something you needed to do to survive.

 Frank was just one confusing mess, and Gerard was ready to figure him out. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so wrapped up in Frank, something about the kid was just so intriguing.  The way his eyes would glaze over when he was lost in thought. How he spoke quietly, as if someone was always listening to him, waiting for him to reveal something big. The way you could tell he was hiding something.

 Gerard was going to figure out what was so scandalous. He didn't want to be forceful with Frank, he was going to befriend him.

 "Hey Frank, lunch again tomorrow?"

 Frank looked up with wide, fearful eyes. "I, uh, nah." He stuttered out, pressing himself closer to the furthest arm of the couch, putting as much distance between the two as possible.

 This is going to be a challenge,Gerard thought almost bitterly. Whether the discontempt was towards himself, Frank, or the whole situation in general, Gerard wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this one for the last couple of days, honestly, I kinda had a sudden case of writers block, so thats why it kinda sucks. Thanks for the few people that responded to this story, really appreciate the compliments and whatnot. 
> 
> Title: Bad Brains.
> 
> xxLee


	4. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in suspension. You're a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, which is weird because it took me like a week to write it. I wasn't quite sure how Gerard should find out, and this seemed the most realistic scenario. This story is about to gain somewhat of a thicker plot. Not giving anything away but be ready.
> 
> Title: Sex Pistols.
> 
> xxLee

 Frank felt. He just didn't know what it was he was feeling. Whatever it was, it was coursing through his veins. Making evey step a challenge. It hurt all over, not a physical pain, but something deeper, more real, more emotional.

 He just wanted a friend, even a distant friend would work, someone that only called on holidays. Someone that you had awkward conversations about nothing with. Frank wanted anything, but he just couldn't have it. The fact that Gerard was so obviously willing to be Frank's anything made him feel sick.

 Knowing he could just reach out and take that friendship he wanted, needed at any moment scared him. He was tempted to just do it. Forget his morals and make a friend, but he couldn't. He had to keep everyone safe. He was dangerous. To much of a threat.  
   
Frank fell asleep immediately upon laying down.  
...

 The banging was so loud. Never ending. Frank's ear drums felt like they were searing, if that's even possible. Usually, Frank would be careful, and check to seem who was banging on the door at two in the morning. He was just so tired, and wasn't in a condition to be able to rationally assess the situation.

 The door creaked open to reveal a very infuriated Gerard. Frank was awake now, very much so.

 "Ger-"  
   
 "So that's it, huh? You're just a depressed runaway that can't get over yourself. You think your little life is so fucking bad you need to run away." Gerard shouted, causing Frank to flinch.

 Frank got angry. The hatred clawing at his chest. He doesn't get it. Gerard doesn't get it. No one fucking gets it. He isn't some kid that ran off because he was sad. He was saving people. He was a hero. A very introverted, unrecognized hero.

 "Fuck. You." Frank seethed, his anger causing Gerard to freeze, just staring. "You think that's it. I know more about sadness than anyone. Don't fucking come here and confront me as if you are aware of my entire life story. How in the hell did you even find me?"

 "Frank?"

 "Don't say my name like you pity me."

 The hall lights flickered, Frank knew he was the one doing it. He was too infuriated to care.

 "I-I followed you. I knew you were lying. Frank, I know what it's like to be depressed and-"

 "I. Am. Not. Sad."

 Gerard nodded frantically. "Then why are you here, Frank?" He asked softly.

 "You wouldn't want to know."

 "I think I do." Silence. "I'm not letting you stay in a shitty motel, I will call the police."

 He pulled out a cell phone. Frank stared in horror as he flipped it open. He wasn't going to let this happen, so he did the only thing he could think of. It was all a rush of emotions, causing the phone to shatter, break into pieces and cascade across the carpet.

 Gerard stared at the pieces of what used to be his cellphone, and then back up to Frank. "How?"

 "What, you dropped your stupid phone, that's not my fault."  
   
"No, it shattered, are you-"  
   
 "Am I what Gerard? What's your logical explanation for this one." Frank should be quiet, but it was to late now.

 Gerard's thoughts were running rampid, he decided the only way to really understand what was happening was to anger Frank again.

 "You know what it doesn't matter, I will just tell the lobby they have a minor living up here."

 A lamp flew, as Gerard watched in awe, and smashed against the wall. "You, can move things with-"

 "No! Nononononono." Frank was yanking at his fringe in anguish.

 "Frank calm down we can-"

 "I might hurt someone. I'm a monster. This isn't real. Please." Frank didn't even seem to be talking to Gerard anymore, just uttering pleas towards himself.

 "Frank, just come with me."

 "I can't go home, I can't!"

 "Okay. Okay. It is going to be okay." Frank didn't even seem to feel it when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanna figure out what to do, just follow me."

 Frank shook his head, still refusing. "Frank I'm sorry for this."

 Then Frank was consumed by darkness. He was strangely content with the peace and blackness.


	5. Ill In The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People closing in. Barking at my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, an update, no way. I really am sorry for lack of activity, but you must understand I have a life outside of this(hardly). It's relatively short, but I wouldn't consider it a filler. I would love your feedback and suggestions 'cos I'm all about bettering myself.
> 
> Title credit: Dead Kennedys (duh.) 
> 
> xxLee

Gerard was having trouble fully grasping the situation.

 All he was aware of was that there was a runaway with superpowers harbored away in his bedroom. What a strange thought. One would think that the confirmation of supernatural qualities would be his dream come true, being a comic book junkie and all, but, strangely enough, he was just confused. The whole situation was giving him a migraine.

 Gerard will admit, he was disappointed when he had followed Frank to a rundown motel. He admits that he had hoped for a better story behind the boy. But never this. Never something so big that Gerard didn't even know how to being to explain it. Nothing so big that he had to knock Frank unconsious and basically kidnap him.

 Meanwhile, Frank was on the verge of smashing a window and running off, but after standing in front of the window contemplating for a good five minutes, he decided he'd rather face Gerard then Jersey weather in the fall. That didn't mean he panicked any less when he heard footsteps.

 The door swung open to reveal a very exasperated Gerard, almost as exasperated as Frank. They both just shuffled around for about fifteen minutes.

 Gerard wanted to talk about it, but he always came back to 'So, you have superpowers?' Which was not the most appropriate question. The comic geek in Gerard wanted to turn Frank into a super hero. Spandex and all. But he was almost positive Frank wouldn't be up for battling overdramatized villains in a ridiculously tight costume.

 "Hungry?" What a terrible question. It was hardly a question at all. Just a word with a question mark tacked on the end.

 Frank was a little hungry, but he still denied the offer. He was just waiting for the questions to start up, but instead Gerard just watched him for a while, as if he expected Frank to just spill his entire life story.

 "I'm, uh, sorry for kidnapping you." Frank's eyes widened at the word "kidnap". "Not actually kidnapped, not, like, against your will. Well kind of because you were unconscious, but not legit kidnapping." Gerard stuttered out. "Right?"

 Frank considered it. "Right. I mean, I could leave if I asked, right?" Gerard nodded reluctantly. "Then, no, not kidnapping."

 "Cool."

 "Cool." Frank agreed even though this entire thing was far from cool.  
 They fell into yet another wave of silence. "Uh, thirsty?"

 Frank forced out a dry laugh. He nodded in response. He might as well get a free glass of water out of this situation.

 Upon settling down at the table in the small, cramped kitchen with newly filled glasses, the silence continued on.

Frank couldn't help but notice the severe lack of food in Gerard's apartment. In fact, there seemed to be a severe lack of everything. Maybe he knew more about loneliness then Frank was giving him credit for.

 Finally, Gerard looked up at Frank. "So, you have superpowers?"

 Frank would hardly consider them superpowers. More like a super pain in the ass. "I don't think so." This was way too much talking for him.

 "So, what do you have?"

 "A problem."

 "Oh," Gerard sighed. "a problem that doubles as telekinesis?"

 Frank nodded, studying the murky water in his cup.

 "I, uh, had to leave, I'm dangerous."

 "No, Frank, you're not."

 "I can't go back." he panicked. "If I hurt them-"

 "Then stay here."

 Frank looked up. "But you-"

 "I'm clearly different. Have I freaked out yet?"

 "Well no, but-"

 "You can't stay in a motel forever."

 He was right, he couldn't live in that motel forever. Gerard was taking this pretty well. He gave Frank a job. It was nothing serious, just a place to live. Frank would just try to keep it under control. "O-okay. Yeah."

 Gerard smiled slightly. "So, uh, how do you feel about spandex?"


	6. Love, Hate, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you, but, I still burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is jumpy and shitty, but I tried my best to give you some fluff, or whatever. I really think this is my least favorite installment. You don't understand how many times I've written this chapter, and I just can't get it right, but I figured fuck it. I haven't updated in fucking forever and I couldn't rewrite this again, this chapter has just been stressing me the fuck out, and now I'm so stressed I can't stop saying fuck. I'm going to shut up now because this is getting ridiculously long and bitchy. So yeah...
> 
> Title credit: Alice in Chains (heard this song in the car)
> 
> xxLee

The next three weeks were somewhat awkward, which, of course, was to be expected. The next three weeks had also been quite wonderful in it's own special way.

Frank had grown fond of Gerard, maybe even a bit more then fond.Frank was aware of the aspects of a "crush". A crush was what he had on the girl named Sarah that sat next to him in honors English, but that's all that was, a crush. He never obsessed over Sarah, he just thought she was pretty and nice and always smelt like honey. He obsessed over Gerard.

Well maybe not obsessed. He wasn't creepy. He didn't watch Gerard sleep or anything scandalous like that. He just thought about him a lot. He would steal glances at Gerard when he knew he shouldn't. It should be freaking him out, he should be going on an incessant rant about how "dangerous" he is, not be getting caught up in some school girl crush. But that was just the thing, he wasn't freaking out. After years if panicking, he couldn't bring himself to freak out about his liking for Gerard.

It didn't even register to him as strange that they were both boys. All of it seem so normal to Frank, which somehow made the situation even more surreal. 

While Frank was thinking about Gerard, Gerard would more than likely be thinking of Frank. Gerard's liking, though, might have been a bit more drastic. He didn't only think of Frank. He dreamt of him. Hell, he couldn't even draw anything anymore unless it somehow incorporated Frank.

He wouldn't call it love, the feelings were too premature to for cliche things like love. It wasn't just like though, either. It was that strange medium in between the two feelings. Where you can't just like them, but it couldn't possibly be love.

Both men were thinking of this as they trekked to comic shop Monday morning, stealing glances at each other inconspiciously. It went on like this until Frank spoke up.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" 

Gerard scoffed "Right back at ya." 

"I wasn't staring." Frank mumbled, turning red.

"I was."

They both haulted immediately, Gerard couldn't that had come out of his mouth, Frank couldn't either. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, what had been said, but it was for them. 

"W-why?" 

Gerard didn't answer for a while. He was just observing Frank's somehow perfect cupid bow. 

"Frankie, have you ever gotten your first kiss."

A head shake signaling no. A hesitant lean forward. A slow, deliberate tilt of the head. A gentle puckering of the lips. 

There it was Frank Iero's first kiss. There weren't fireworks or magic, his life isn't a cliche romantic novel, but it was still his first kiss. It was still hesitant and sweet. It still ended with an adorable awkward laugh. It was still Gerard standing there in front of him with a slight smile.

It wasn't Gerard Way's first kiss. Far from it, but he was still feeling just as satisfied when he pulled back and it was Frank in front of him. 

Unfortunately for Frank,where there is excitement there is also inconvenient telekenesiss. Which he was reminded of when the shop window behind him shattered. 

Gerard jumped back from the shards, tugging Frank with him. Frank was unpleasantly reminded of the incident in first grade. Luckily, then store seemed vacant.

"That's probably why I never kissed." Sadness lacing his voice, giving Gerard the need to cheer him up.

"I think it makes it all the more exciting." 

"No it doesn't..."

"Yeah, I like the adventure aspect of it all."

Frank glanced up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention it's ridiculously short? Yeah, well that.


	7. Right Where It Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everything around you isn't quite as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, an update, it's only been like, 4 months, am I right? Anyway, sorry, I just had to move and I'm dealing with bullies ('cos for some reason I'm asshole bait). This ones short, but fear not, I am updating again immediately, probably, I hope..
> 
> Song is From Nine Inch Nails

The owner of the barely in business video store meandered down the pavement, as he did every morning, still slightly steaming over his argument with his with wife that morning. It was always the same. Same argument, same defense, "It was my Father's shop, Goddammit!" 

His wife, needless to say, wasn't exactly ecstatic about the small amount of income the shop brought in. She just wanted her husband to sell the damn thing and use the money to take out a loan for a new house. She wasn't being completely irrational, no one wanted VHS tapes anymore. 

He shook of his memories of the devastatingly early morning quarrel and swung the final left turn of his commute, causing a bit of scalding coffee to splosh over the brim and onto his grasping fingers. He cursed quietly as he assessed his hand for damage, shaking the pain away before glanced up at his shop.

Glass littered the sidewalk as well as the interior of the store. He stared in horror at the already problem causing store. He rushed up to the door, coffee tucked under his arm, before he decided "Fuck it." and allowed it to drop to the ground. 

When he finally got inside, he was surprised to find nothing, not money, definitely not any tapes, stolen. Not that it mattered, the window on its own would cost a fortune to replace, and he'd be damned if the insurance company would actually agree to pay for anything. In no way was it possible that he'd be able to pay for it on his own. He couldn't believe some punk kid would do this to his store, you'd think they'd prefer to mess with a place with more business. 

He sighed and kicked around some stray glass, knowing there was only one way hey might be able to get his money back. He pulled out his cell slowly, flipping it open and punching in the three corresponding numbers. 

"Hey," He jumped on top of the counter, resting his head in his hands, "No, I'm all right, I just need to report a, uh, break in." He glanced back at the window, "or maybe just vandalism." He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case it wasn't clear, that's the shop Frank fucked up in the last installment, and it might not be that big of a deal if Frank didn't break it with his "super powers", AND even if that wasn't the case, Gerard is harboring a minor (Frank's still only 17) and that doesn't look too good. So, let's hope law enforcement doesn't get involved. 
> 
> xxLee 
> 
> By the way, have you guys ever heard The Dead Milkmen, those guys are fucking hysterical.


End file.
